Bobbingram
Bobbingram Created by /u/dragonstrike1111 GEOGRAPHY The land-based portion of Bobbingram is a cold mountainous region. Plant life is scarce, but the land is rich in metals like iron and copper. Moreover, winters brings no shortage of snow. The sea, on the other hand, is full of various fish and sea vegetation. Many of which have very specific uses for the people. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY Bobbingram is inhabited by bobs, a sub-aquatic race vaguely resembling humanoids with a head and two main arms, each having three fingered hands and a thumb. But they resemble mantis shrimps more with their notoriously dangerous claws set right on top of their arms, their multicoloured scales, fish tail, and the shrimp limbs used to wander around. They multiply using the Splitting Ritual, which is an innate magical spell and the only one their can wield. It begins with a bob getting split in half from the top-down. All vital organs then seize to function for both halves, and will remain that way until the ritual is complete. For the next ten years, each half will slowly regenerate whatever half it is missing provided that nutrients are left near them, as the magic will automatically leech off said nutrients to build the body. After the ritual is complete, the two new bobs awaken, finding that all of their memories are scrambled into an incoherent mess and will take years to even piece together a portion of it. Bobs are naturally comfortable in the sea, but they have learned to get used to the cold dry climate of their land as well as the dark mines they dug. However, hot climates are unknown to them. HISTORY At first, there was a bob named Bob. He split in two, having a 'really cool guy' providing him the food required for the Splitting. Not much is remembered of this 'guy', for the memory becomes increasingly fuzzy in each split. And after witch, each half split again once they each were whole. The process continued until there were many bobs. Now, Bob is a cool guy and he loves to hang out with himself. So all of the bobs picked a land where they could all live together. And eventually, the bobs decided to officially form their own nation, Bobbingram. SOCIETY With the rising bob population, it quickly became clear to all bobs that they need to designate each bob to a specific task. Now, each of them is technically the same person, with the same personality and temperament. The only way to choose who will be the leaders, ext was through what they called The Great Lottery. It is a process where the councilmen, builders, miners, and all other imaginable professions were randomly distributed. And since then, each time a bob splitted, the two halves took up whatever job that the original bob had. However, not all bobs are happy with the job they ended up, and this nation greatest issue is having it's populace trying to shift their position. And thus, the council, composed by 16 bobs, desperately tries to make sure all bobs remain in whatever place they end up, no matter what. Also, bobs tries to keep the level of wealth equal amongst all bobs. Any notion of private belongings is discouraged, for all bobs are technically the same person. But alas, each bob has his own mind. And personal wealth is much more tempting than equality. CULTURE Bob loves fashion, music, and tea time. He (or they, depending on how you look at it) has a knack at tailoring elaborate coats with the furs from their native mammals and the many dyes made from the guts of all the fish they can find. Music, painting, dancing, and fencing are exceedingly popular hobbies. Glamour and extroversion rules the the cities. Competitions are commonplace as each bob tries to surpass the other. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Bobs are simply unable to perform magic except for the Splitting Ritual. The bobs think that magic simply does not exist, it is just an elaborate con devised by other races. And they do not see the ritual as magic. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Imports Iron, copper, dyes, fish, fur, fur coats, ice, art, musical instruments, literature Exports Other foods, tea, tea, tea, timber, silk, cotton, other fancy stuff, gold, jewels Posts Bobbingram The Named